Le démon du vent
by aldagon72
Summary: La première mission de rang C de l'équipe 7 a mal tourné. Naruto Uzumaki est le dernier membre vivant. Avec l'aide du démon renard à neuf queues, Kyubi, Naruto gagne en puissance, mais cela le pousse aussi à haïr le village qu'il aimait. Dark Naruto, Anti-Konoha Naruto, Sharingan/Rinnegan Naruto, Godlike Naruto, Kurama méchant. Traduction de la fic Demon of Wind de Foxy-yxoF
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

' _Non, ça ne peut pas être vrai !_ ' Pensa un jeune garçon de 12 ans, Naruto, ne croyant pas ce qui venait d'arriver.

' _Sasuke..._ ' Un chakra rouge commença à s'accumuler lentement autour de Naruto.

Sasuke était mort bravement, luttant contre le partenaire de Zabuza, Haku. Il a été gelé, puis brisé en milles morceaux, à cause du Hyoton, le Kekkei Genkai de Haku.

' _Sakura..._ ' Le chakra rouge commença à tourbillonner autour du garçon.

La mort de Sakura avait été rapide, indolore, mais pourtant horrible. Zabuza avait réussi à passer outre Kakashi, et avait tranché Sakura et Tazuna au niveau de l'abdomen, d'un seul coup d'épée.

' _Kakashi-sensei_ ' Finalement, le chakra rouge prit la forme d'une tête de renard.

La mort de Kakashi avait été celle qui avait affecté le plus Naruto. Il avait pris un coup qui aurait tué Naruto. Naruto était figé par la peur suite à la mort de ses 2 coéquipiers.

Naruto tourna la tête vers Zabuza, qui avait observé la scène avec intérêt dès l'apparition du chakra rouge. Les yeux du garçon étaient maintenant rouge sang, ses pupilles étaient fendues, ses ongles s'étaient changés en griffes, ses canines étaient des crocs, et les marques en forme de moustaches sur son visages étaient plus prononcées.

Mais la plus grande différence était le sentiment de rage pure qui emplissait l'air. Naruto se précipita vers Zabuza à une vitesse incroyable, oubliant toute forme de taijutsu, et se battant comme un animal enragé. Zabuza essaya de le repousser, mais les blessures qu'il avait infligé à Naruto auparavant étaient déjà toutes refermées.

 _***Pendant ce temps, dans l'esprit de Naruto***_

Naruto se releva sur le sol humide, se demandant où il était. Après un rapide coup d'oeil, il en conclu qu'il était dans une sorte d'égout. Il se mit en marche et ne tarda pas à arriver devant une cage géante, sur laquelle se trouvait le kanji « Sceau ». Il commença à s'approcher de la cage par curiosité, en dépit de son instinct qui lui disait de rester à l'écart. Deux yeux rouges massifs s'ouvrirent, et de grandes griffes agrippant les barreaux de la cage apparurent. Naruto sauta rapidement en arrière, évitant les griffes.

 **\- Mon gardien a donc finalement décidé de m'honorer de sa présence, dit une voix moqueuse, venant de la cage**.

\- Oh, tu es Kyuubi, répondit Naruto, se rappellent de ce qu'avait affirmer Mizuki, et qu'Iruka lui avait expliqué qu'il n'était que le contenant.

Regardant de plus près, il put voir vaguement la forme du renard à neuf queues.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Naruto, ignorant totalement le renard.

' _J'ai un gardien intéressant cette fois, qui m'ignore complètement et qui ne montre aucune peur_ '.

 **\- Nous sommes dans ton esprit, et comme tu le sais déjà, je suis Kyuubi, le plus puissant des bijuus** , répondit le renard, ne sachant pas pourquoi il avait décidé de lui répondre.

\- C'est mon esprit ? Pourquoi il ressemble à un égout ? Se plaignit Naruto, se fichant totalement que le démon renard ayant tué des milliers de personnes se trouvait en face de lui.

 **\- Après tout c'est ton esprit, tu peux le changer quand tu veux. Il suffit que tu te concentres sur ce que tu veux qu'il ressemble** , lui dit Kyuubi.

Naruto ferma les yeux et se concentra. Lentement, l'égout disparut, les laissant dans un endroit totalement blanc. Juste après, un autre endroit commença à se former. Lentement, des arbres apparurent, l'herbe poussa et des animaux prirent forme. Il n'y avait aucune cage dans ce monde, juste un collier avec le kanji « sceau » qui était apparu autour du cou du démon renard.

\- Maintenant que c'est fait, on peut discuter.

 _***A l'extérieur***_

Zabuza était maintenant un cadavre ensanglanté, son épée gisant quelques mètres plus loin. Le brouillard s'était dégagé, montrant plusieurs mercenaires au bout du pont. Cependant, lorsqu'ils virent le cadavre de Zabuza, certains furent saisi d'effroi, d'autres rendirent leurs déjeuner, et beaucoup sautèrent du pont pour tenter de s'échapper. Naruto ramassa l'épée de Zabuza, et d'un saut amélioré au chakra, bondit par-dessus les mercenaires et découpa Gato en deux. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer le sang qui avait giclé sur son corps, et d'un autre saut de chakra, il franchit facilement la distance séparant le pont du continent et se mit à courir.

 _***La nuit***_

Naruto était assis en face d'un petit feu qu'il avait réussi à allumer, les larmes coulant de ses yeux lorsqu'il pensait à son équipe. ' _Ils sont morts, mon équipe est morte._ ' Il essuya quelques larmes lorsqu'il entendit des voix pas loin.

\- On peut s'arrêter pour la nuit ? On a couru toute la journée, fit une voix de fille.

\- Non ! On doit aller à Nami et ramener l'équipe 7, dit celui qui semblait être le chef.

Lorsqu'il entendit les mots 'Equipe 7', Naruto tressaillit involontairement. Dès qu'il sut que c'était une équipe de Konoha, il bloqua.

 **\- Gamin, tu m'entends ?** Fit une voix venant de sa tête, le faisant sursauter.

\- Kyuubi ? Demanda Naruto à haute voix.

 **\- Ne parle pas à voix haute, pense et je t'entendrais** , lui répondit le renard.

\- Ok. Pourquoi tu veux me parler ? Demanda Naruto.

 **\- Cette épée que tu as pris, laisse-moi canaliser une partie de mon chakra en elle** , lui dit Kyuubi.

\- Pourquoi ? Le questionna l'enfant.

 **\- Fais-le !** Ordonna le kitsune, lassé des questions du blond.

Naruto ramassa l'épée qu'il avait posé à sa gauche, et laissa Kyuubi canaliser son chakra en elle. Soudain, l'épée brilla, rouge du chakra, et de la vapeur apparut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Naruto.

 **\- Si je l'ai fais, c'est pour que tu puisses avoir une nouvelle arme** , lui dit Kyuubi.

La lumière disparut soudainement. L'épée, qui autrefois ressemblait plus à un grand couteau de boucher, était maintenant fiché dans le sol et ressemblait à un katana. Il possédait une lame d'un noir pur, et une garde en forme de tourbillon. L'épée se changea en un katana normal lorsqu'une équipe de ninjas de Konoha sauta des arbres.

Naruto les regarda. ' _Deux monstres avec d'énormes sourcils, qui ne peuvent être que des clones vu qu'ils possèdent la même coiffure et les mêmes vêtements. Un adulte et un plus jeune_ '. Il porta son attention vers la troisième personne, celle avec des yeux pâles et des cheveux noirs. ' _C'est un...Hyuga'_? Naruto n'était pas sûr du nom du clan. ' _Et une fille apparemment normale_ '. Il semblait avoir raison, rien d'étrange à propos d'elle. Tous les jeunes semblaient avoir le même âge que lui, peut-être un an de plus.

\- Nous sommes ici pour récupérer la Team 7. Tu es Naruto Uzumaki de l'Équipe 7 ? Demanda l'adulte.

Il devait savoir qui il était s'il cherchait à récupérer l'Équipe 7.

\- Oui, je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Et il n'y a pas besoin de sauvetage.

Cette déclaration le rendit curieux. La team 7 avait-elle terminée une mission de rang C qui s'était changée en mission de rang A ?

\- L'Équipe 7 est morte.


	2. Chapitre 01

**Chapitre 01**

\- L'équipe 7 est morte, dit Naruto, masquant ses émotions.

En tant que jinchuriki de Kyuubi, il avait appris à ne montrer aucunes faiblesses en face des autres, quand il finissait battu dans une ruelle par les villageois. Il avait appris à cacher ses émotions derrière un sourire. Maintenant son visage était vide d'émotions, quelques larmes parvenaient encore à s'échapper de ses yeux. L'équipe ne lui posa pas de questions, ne se présenta pas et le laissèrent seul.

 _***Cette nuit-là, dans l'esprit de Naruto***_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à l'épée, boule de poils ? Cria Naruto à l'intention du renard, utilisant un surnom assez peu respectueux envers le démon.

\- **Comment tu m'as appelé ?** Cria le démon. **Dis-moi honnêtement, penses-tu que je te permettrais de te balader avec une épée ninja célèbre ?**

Le renard ne laissa pas le temps à Naruto de répondre et continua.

\- **Non je peux pas, ce serait trop attirer l'attention. Grâce aux changements que je lui ai apporté, cette épée est probablement une des plus puissantes au monde. Elle a une partie de mon âme et une bonne quantité de ma puissance scellée en elle. Débloquez des morceaux de cette puissance te rendras plus fort** , lui expliqua le renard.

\- Oh ! Fut tout ce que Naruto pu répondre.

\- **J'ai un nom aussi ! Kurama ! Donc n'utilise plus jamais ce surnom débile !**

\- Oui, Kurama-sama. Cela ne se reproduira pas, Kurama-sama, répondit Naruto.

Craignant pour sa vie, il quitta aussitôt son esprit.

 _***Quelques jours plus tard, à Konoha***_

Le voyage de retour à Konoha se passa dans le calme, personne ne lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Uzumaki-san, va faire ton rapport à Maître Hokage. On ira faire le notre un peu plus tard, lui dit Gai.

Naruto hocha la tête, sauta sur le toit le plus proche, et s'en alla vers le bureau du Hokage. En quelques secondes, il arriva devant un bâtiment circulaire rouge. Il y pénétra, et remarqua la secrétaire de l'Hokage, derrière son bureau, le foudroyant de son regard. Naruto l'ignora et continua son chemin. Il frappa à la porte, et entra après qu'on lui ai donné l'autorisation. Ouvrant la porte, il vit celui qui était comme un grand-père pour lui, assis derrière son bureau, envahi par son ennemi de toujours, la paperasse. L'homme leva la tête et regarda l'enfant.

\- Naruto-kun, tu es déjà de retour ? Où est le reste de ton équipe ? Demanda le Sandaime.

Naruto détourna de lui, une larme roulant sur sa joue. L'Hokage compris immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda Hiruzen.

Naruto hocha la tête en silence.

 _*** Flashback***_

Naruto sauta à l'intérieur du dôme de miroirs de glace, rejoignant ainsi Sasuke.

\- Nous allons le battre ensemble ! Déclara Naruto.

\- Tu es un imbécile ! Tout ce qui va se passer c'est que nous allons mourir. Je ne peux pas suivre ses mouvements, même avec mon Sharingan, répondit tranquillement Sasuke.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se prit un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac, lui faisant recracher l'air de ses poumons.

\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Demanda Sasuke.

\- Le Sasuke que je connais ne renoncerai jamais comme ça ! Maintenant, on va faire ça ! Kage bunshin no jutsu ! Dit Naruto, effectuant un sceau en forme de croix.

Maintenant, là où se tenait un seul Naruto, il y en avait 15, tenant chacun un kunai. Chaque Naruto sauta vers un miroir. Une seconde plus tard, 14 'poofs' se firent entendre, signalant la disparition des 14 clones. Un blond malchanceux finit par tomber la tête la première contre le pont de bois.

Naruto grogna de douleur, prêt à réessayer de nouveau face à la pluie de senbons qui lui arrivait dessus.

\- Aaaahhhh ! Cria Naruto lorsque les senbons percèrent et coupèrent sa peau.

\- Tu devrais faire comme ton ami et abandonner, lui a su qu'il était battu, lui dit le ninja masqué.

Naruto regarda Sasuke, remarquant sa tête baissé et les yeux fermés. Naruto se demanda pourquoi lorsqu'il vit la glace ramper lentement sur son ami, atteignant les genoux.

\- Naruto, dit Sasuke, lentement.

\- Oui Sasuke ? Répondit le blond.

\- L'homme que je dois tuer, c'est mon frère, Itachi Uchiha. En une nuit, il a massacré l'ensemble du clan Uchiha, ne laissant vivre que moi. Il a fui le village sans une égratignure. Depuis ce jour, je me suis promis de venger le clan Uchiha en le tuant, lui expliqua Sasuke.

La glace avait maintenant atteint son torse. Des larmes tombèrent lentement de ses yeux, Sharingan toujours activé.

\- C'est impossible maintenant. Alors fais-moi une promesse. Tues-le et venge mon clan pour moi, exigea l'Uchiha, la glace ayant maintenant atteins son cou.

\- Ne parle pas comme ça ! Je vais te...

\- Promets-le ! Cria Sasuke.

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Naruto.

\- Je te le promets, répondit le blond, tandis que ses larmes coulaient et que la glace recouvrit la tête de Sasuke.

Et soudain, la glace se brisa, brisant le corps du garçon avec elle. Le dôme de glace disparut et le ninja masqué se tenait en face de Naruto. En colère, il jeta un kunai à son adversaire, qui le dévia et fonça sur son adversaire.

Naruto fouilla dans sa pochette de kunais, en sortit un à 3 lames que le Hokage lui avait offert pour son succès au test de Genin. Il y inséra autant de chakra qu'il le put et le lança de toutes ses forces vers le ninja qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Soudain, le temps se figea.

\- Comment..., Naruto s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua le senbon arrêté à 1cm de son cou. Il n'avait même pas vu son adversaire le jeter.

Se déplaçant rapidement en arrière, il sonda les alentours. Sakura gardait Tazuna, Kakashi venait de poignarder Zabuza aux bras, le sang flottant dans l'air.

Le ninja masqué était penché sur le côté, évitant le kunai lancé par Naruto. Naruto se demandait comment le temps a pu être arrêté lorsqu'il se sentit attiré par le kunai. Il l'attrapa et le temps repris son cours.

\- Où est-il allé ? Se demanda le complice de Zabuza.

Le ninja se demandait où dont était passé Naruto, lorsque celui-ci se retourna, kunai en main.

\- Ça c'est pour Sasuke ! Cria-t-il.

Et avec facilité, il transperça le cou de son adversaire, se retrouvant couvert de son sang.

Un cri retenti dans la brume, suivit par un autre, celui d'une fille.

\- Sakura-chan ! Cria Naruto.

Il couru vers elle et la vit, baignant dans une mare de sang. Le sien et celui de Tazuna. Naruto se figea.

\- Maintenant c'est ton tour ! Fit une voix bourrue, suivie de peu par une épée plongeant vers lui.

A ce moment là, Naruto entendit ce qui ressemblait à des cris d'oiseaux et fut rapidement poussé sur le côté.

Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir Kakashi, la main entouré de foudre, très proche du visage de Zabuza. Soudain, la foudre disparu, et un torrent de sang jaillit de la poitrine de l'argenté. Les yeux de Naruto s'élargirent.

 _***Fin Flashback***_

\- Et voilà ce qui est arrivé, conclu Naruto, laissant de côté sa rencontre avec Kurama et l'épée.

\- Hokage-sama ! Fit un ninja en entrant brusquement dans le bureau.

\- Oui ? Demanda Hiruzen.

\- Nous avons reçu un message de Nami. Ils demandent que le genin Naruto Uzumaki viennent immédiatement, le jounin Kakashi Hatake est toujours vivant ! Dit le ninja inconnu.

Le Hokage se tourna vers Naruto, et constata que celui-ci était déjà parti. Il regarda par la fenêtre pour le voir sauter de toit en toit vers la porte du village.


End file.
